Happy Winter Holidays!
(also called: "Winter Holidays" and "1st Anniversary") was a bonbon collection event that ran in December 14, 2015. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) December 12, 2015,NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #141 -Event Announcement by Azusa Kuze- We are now preparing for a party. As you can see, Klaus is the only serious one here, the rest is already in a party mood. Huh? What’s the party about, you ask? Of course, it’s for the 1 year anniversary of Wizardess Heart+. Wait till the day, you’ll enjoy it for sure.ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #141." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. December 14, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #142 -Event Announcement- Klaus“It’s already time to cerebrate the 1 year anniversary, huh? Well, it has been a content year.” Randy“I wonder what she’ll wear in a party. I can’t wait to see her! ” Klaus“This is once a year special event. Make the most of it but don’t get too carried away.” Randy“Huh? Why you’re giving me a glare look? ” Klaus“Because YOU are the one who tend to be carried away, I mean all the way.” Randy“Hehe. *Blush*” Klaus“I did not give you any compliments. Don’t give me that look.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #142." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. December 15, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #143 -Event Announcement- Elias“The 1 Year anniversary of Wizardess Heart+, huh? ...This is all thanks to you, fans. Thank you so much. To express our feeling of gratitude, we’ve prepared a lot of presents for you.” Yukiya“...Elias. What’s that hat?” Elias“W-Well, Th-This is...well, is...I just thought I should celebrate with our fans.” Yukiya“...Okay.” Elias“...*Sigh* There you go again with your ‘Okay’. I wonder what you always thing behind that word.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #143." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. December 16, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #144 -Event Announcement- Joel“...I think I found some weird creatures. ” Elias“Wh-What?! Hey Joel, how did you become so huge?!” Joel“I didn’t change anything. You are the one who got super tiny.” Klaus“Calm down, Elias. We are just transformed into the special tiny version for the 1 year anniversary event.” Elias“R-Really? Thank goodness. So we can transform back into normal size soon, right?” Klaus“......” Elias“...C-Can we---? Brother..?”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #144." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *7 stories, one to each character: Elias, Luca, Yukiya, Klaus, Randy, Azusa and Joel. *9 CGs (being 7 close-up and 2 group) **Group CGs were only attainable after getting the close-ups. *29 avatar items Summary Intro "Happy Winter Holidays and First Anniversary! We are happy to announce the 1st anniversary of Wizardess Heart+!! This is all thanks to our loving fans! Now,the special offers are available in this anniversary event with tons of gorgeous presents! Get the perfect and cutest dress and accessories on a date with him. Make these special holidays spectacular!" "The Long-Awaited Holiday Season is Finally Here! The students are all excited for the parties and are getting ready to go back to their homes! Be ready to spend this sweetest seson of a year with him!" Story(ies) Elias: Luca: Yukiya: Joel: Klaus: Randy: Azusa: Trivia *CGs from this event came back in 2019, in Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! -Photos-, Randy & Mascots Rush -Photos-, YukiyAmore -Photos-, Love Love Elias & Luca. Only Joel and Azusa CGs did not came back. Gallery Kt3601.jpg|Story cover Hwh_ad.jpg|Ad Hwh_print1.jpg| Hwh_print2.jpg| Hwh_print3.jpg| Hwh_print4.png| Hwh_print5.png| Holiday_av_items.jpg|all avatar items An_holiday_bg.jpg|"Winter Holidays Decorated Room (Room)" An_holiday_gar_bg.jpg|background 2 Category:Events Category:Collection Events Category:Birthdays Category:Happy Winter Holidays!